Spoiled Princess
by Marie Ravenwolf
Summary: Naruto benar-benar membenci gadis manja bernama Hyuuga Hinata, putri seorang konglomerat terkaya di Jepang, yang selalu merecokinya tiap saat. Ia sudah sering mengungkapkan rasa bencinya itu, namun gadis itu seolah tak mau tahu. Terlebih, ia sudah menyukai gadis lain, tentu (menurutnya) lebih baik dibanding Hinata./ "Tapi, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu menolak putriku?"/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spoiled Princess by Marie Ravenwolf**

 **Rated © T+ (M)**

 **Genre :** _**Romance, Hurt, Comedy.**_

 **Summary :**

 _Naruto benar-benar membenci gadis manja bernama Hyuuga Hinata, putri seorang konglomerat terkaya di Jepang, yang selalu merecokinya tiap saat. Ia sudah sering mengungkapkan rasa bencinya itu, namun gadis itu seolah tak mau tahu. Terlebih lagi, ia punya gadis pilihannya sendiri, yang tentu saja lebih baik dari putri Hyuuga itu./ "Tapi, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu menolak putriku sudah benar? Kupastikan kau akan menyesalinya, Namikae."_

 **Warning :** _Miss typo(s),OOC, AU type, bahasa kasar, lime/kissing scene, DLDR, RnR?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 _Masion_ Hyuuga, adalah salah satu bangunan termegah di Tokyo yang mendiami salah satu kompleks pemukiman paling elit di kota ini; berdesain inggris abad pertengahan, menjadi ciri khas menonjol bangunan ini. Terdapat tujuh buah mobil mewah terparkir di garasinya, bahkan lebih mewah dibanding mobil-mobil canggih keluaran terbaru. Bagaimana tidak? Mobil-mobil tersebut memang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga, dan merupakan mobil-mobil antik yang memiliki harga puluhan juta dolar, bahkan salah satu diantaranya bernilai hampir ribuan juta dolar. Rumah _bak_ istana ratu Inggris ini, dihuni oleh puluhan pelayan pria maupun wanita; mereka menempati _pavilion_ di belakang rumah dan beberapa diantara mereka adalah pekerja pulang-pergi.

Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan bertanya-tanya. Berapa jumlah kekayaan Hyuuga? Atau beberapa diantara mereka akan beranggapan, jika siapapun yang menjadi anggota keluarga Hyuuga, pastilah bahagia dengan hidup berselimutkan emas dan permata.

 _Ya, dan itu memang kenyataannya._

Hyuuga Hinata adalah putri tunggal dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Mizu. Sejak kecil, hidupnya _bak_ seorang putri raja. Apalagi sejak sepeninggal ibunya, Hiashi semakin menyayangi putri semata wayangnya itu. Apapun yang diinginkan Hinata, semua akan dipenuhi olehnya. Apapun — bahkan, Hiashi rela ketar-ketir melihat Hinata meminta untuk ikut panjat tebing. Demi Tuhan, saat itu Hiashi berkali-kali merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung, ketika melihat putrinya menantang maut di tebing yang mengarah langsung ke lautan. Hiashi bersumpah, akan lebih baik jika Hinata memintanya untuk membangun reflika menara _Eifel_ di rumah mereka, dan ia tak akan segan-segan melapisinya dengan emas asli jika Hinata menginginkannya. Tapi, sayangnya Hinata tidak pernah meminta itu semua.

Dan kali ini, Hiashi harus kembali menghela napas ketika putrinya mengajukan permintaan kepadanya. Ia benar-benar berharap, Hinata tidak lagi meminta hal aneh yang membahayakan, baik dirinya maupun keselamatan jantung ayahnya ini. "Apapun yang kau inginkan, Sayang," kata Hiashi seraya menatap lekat putrinya yang hendak membuka suara, "dengan catatan, tidak ada hal aneh-aneh yang berbahaya. Tidak ada panjat tebing, terjun payung, berkuda …,"

"Ayah —"

"… dan tidak ada kursus menjadi pawang ular, _okay?_ "

Mendengar perkataan sang ayah, tatkala membuat raut Hinata berubah masam. Apa-apaan itu, ia belum mengucapkan permintaannya dan ayahnya sudah menyela terlebih dulu. Lalu, kursus menjadi pawang ular? Hinata bahkan takut dengan reptil. "Ayah, aku tidak suka reptil," kata Hinata dengan nada manja yang terdengar sedikit merajuk. Dan jawaban Hinata, cukup membuat Hiashi bernapas lega.

' _Terima kasih, Tuhan! Kau membuat putriku tidak menyukai reptile_ , _'_ batin Hiashi lega; ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan seekor buaya yang berenang-renang di dalam kolam renang kesayangannya yang bisa kapan saja membahayakan nyawa putrinya. _'Tidak, tidak, itu mengerikan.'_ Ia kemudian mengambil sari jeruk miliknya dan meminumnya, demi meredakan halusinasi buruk yang berlebihan akibat dehidrasi.

"Ayah, aku ingin pindah sekolah," ujar Hinata singkat.

"Baiklah, kau ingin bersekolah dimana? Amerika? Australia? Prancis? Inggris? Katakan pada Ayah, nanti akan Ayah urus semua keperluanmu." Hiashi melahap roti isinya, seraya menatap Hinata dengan lembut — _khas_ kasih sayang seorang Ayah kepada putrinya. Ia tahu, dari dulu Hinata sangat ingin bersekolah di Prancis. Hinata memang tidak mengatakan kepadanya secara langsung, tapi melihat dari banyaknya buku-buku tentang mode pakaian paris di kamar Hinata. Itu saja sudah membuat Hiashi paham, jika suatu hari putrinya ini ingin bersekolah desain di Paris. Hiashi tentu tidak akan melarangnya, meski dirinya lebih suka jika Hinata mendapat gelarbisnis manajemen, nantinya. Tapi, toh itu semua bisa diatur. Seluruh harta kekayaan Hyuuga, tentu akan menjadi milik Hinata seorang. Meski jika nanti Hinata menginginkan sekolah _fashion design_ , tetap saja putrinya yang akan memimpin semua perusahaan Hyuuga di masa depan.

Hinata menatap sang Ayah dengan tatapan ragu. Jujur, ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Bahkan, ia yakin benar, jika ayahnya mungkin akan memberi reaksi terkejut karena permintaannya. Namun, meski begitu, Hinata tetap akan mengatakannya — _toh_ ayahnya tidak akan menolak permintaannya, sekalipun tidak setuju nantinya. "Aku ingin pindah sekolah di SMA Konoha," ujar Hinata cepat seraya memberikan tatapan berbinar kepada ayahnya.

 _ **BRUS**_

Tepat ketika Hinata mengatakan hal itu, Hiashi sedang menikmati tegukan terakhir dari sari jeruknya. Dan seketika, sari jeruk itu terbuang sia-sia dari mulutnya, yang bahkan sudah mencapai kerongkongannya. "A-Apa? T-Tapi, Sayang … SMA Konoha itu tidak bagus. Kau tahu kan? Ayah benar-benar menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, Sayang," ujar Hiashi terbata-bata seraya menatap tak percaya ke arah putrinya, "lagipula, kau akan bersama siapa di sana? Ayah tentu tidak bisa melepaskanmu sendirian di sana," sambungnya lagi.

"Ayah tenang saja, ada Toneri- _kun_." Hinata tersenyum manis, berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran sang Ayah.

Sekali lagi, Hiashi menghela napas. Namun, kali ini helaan napas gusar yang dihembuskannya. "Ayah tidak yakin, jika orang tua Toneri akan setuju mengenai ini," balas Hiashi seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Tapi, paman Gerald dan bibi Sayaka bilang sudah setuju. Paman Gerald bilang, _"Toneri-kun adalah laki-laki, sudah seharusnya laki-laki sejati melindungi seorang gadis."_ — begitu katanya," terang Hinata. Ia menirukan nada suara ayah Toneri saat itu, dan malah suara jantan itu terkesan lucu saat diucapkan Hinata. "Jadi, boleh kah?" Dan dengan sihir andalannya, Hinata memohon dengan tatapan berbinar ke arah Hiashi — meski ia tahu, tanpa itu pun ayahnya akan mengabulkan permintaannya ini.

Di sisi lain, Hiashi tengah mengutuk sahabatnya, Gerald. Bagaimana bisa Gerald menerima permintaan Toneri dengan begitu mudahnya, dan mengatakan hal itu di depan putrinya. Hiashi bersumpah, ia akan menginstrogasi Gerald setelah ini. Tapi sebelum itu, ia ingin menanyakan alasan Hinata mengenai permintaan aneh ini. "Tentu," ujar Hiashi seraya melempar senyum lembut ke arah Hinata yang berwajah bahagia, "tapi, jika Ayah boleh tahu … apa alasanmu ingin pindah, Sayang?" sambungnya lagi, dan langsung disambut dengan rona merah di wajah putrinya.

"I-Itu …." Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Hiashi semakin penasaran. "Aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda di sana. Namanya Naruto — anak-anak SMA Konoha sering memanggilnya begitu," ujar Hinata dengan cepat, namun cukup jelas di telinga Hiashi. "A-Ayah, b-bolehkah aku pergi? T-Toneri- _kun_ mengajakku keluar," cicitnya dan langsung disambut dengan anggukan lemah dari Hiashi. Seketika itu, Hinata segera beranjak dan meninggalkan meja makan, dimana sang Ayah masih terduduk di salah satu kursinya.

Hiashi terdiam, tubuhnya seketika lemas ketika mendengar pengakuan putri kesayangannya itu. Bukannya ia melarang Hinata untuk jatuh cinta, dan ia juga tidak melarang Hinata untuk memiliki seorang kekasih — ia berharap Toneri yang menjadi kekasih putrinya. Tapi, kenapa — kenapa putri kesayangannya harus jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki yang tidak jelas asal-usul keluarganya. Bagaimana jika pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu bukan pemuda baik-baik? Bagaimana jika putrinya dalam bahaya? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu menyakiti putrinya? — Banyak pertanyaan negatif saat ini tengah memenuhi isi kepala Hiashi. Hanya karena pengakuan Hinata, bahkan ia yakin pengakuan Hinata hanyalah 'cinta monyet' belaka — yang ia yakini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

 _Tapi, kenapa hatinya bisa segusar ini?_

Menepis segala pikiran-pikiran negatifnya, Hiashi segera mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Dari gerak-geriknya, ia sedang menelpon seseorang. Dan ketika sambungannya diterima, Hiashi pun berbicara dengan nada tegas, "hm, Izumo. Segera cari tahu tentang pemuda bernama Naruto, dia bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Berikan datanya siang ini padaku di kantor. Aku ingin data yang serinci mungkin …,"

"…"

"— karena ini berhubungan dengan putriku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan Penulis :**

Hai, salam kenal semuanya #lambaikan tangan. Saya sudah cukup lama mengenal ffn, dan baru kali ini memutuskan untuk mempublish karya saya. Kalian bisa memanggil saya **Marie** atau **Raven.** Saya berharap, kedepannya kita bisa bekerja sama — baik dengan penulis lain, maupun para pembaca. #ojigi

Kemudian, alasan saya meletakkan di rated M, karena banyak sekali kata-kata kasar, dan adegan mesrah yang menjurus. (^^)

Oh ya, saya membutuhkan tanggapan kalian di kolom _review_. Saya ingin tahu sejauh mana kalian menyukai karya pertama saya ini (meski baru prolog), melalui _review, fav, follow._ Mengingat saat ini sedang liburan kelulusan, saya harap bisa memenuhi _update_ secara rutin (^^).

Terima kasih,

 **Marie Ravenwolf**


End file.
